degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 11- Sweet Sacrifice
Main Plot: Kristen/Lila (The girls swim team heads to the locker room) Lila: Kristen, I'm so glad you didn't drop swim team. Kristen: I know. (Kristen glares at Danica who's talking with Leslie then smiles back at Lila) Lila: Who texted you? Kristen: My mom. Her and my dad won't be home till late. Lila: Don't you usually walk home? Kristen: No see my schedule is School, swim, then occasional Spirit Dash practice. Lila: Hey I can give you a ride and we can hang at your place till they get home. Or at least until my parents want me cause sometimes they just don't friggin' trust me. Kristen: Ugh I hate that. Lila: I know right? Opening Sub Plot: Andrew/Althea (At Andrew's) Andrew: How does this not scare you? Althea: I dunno. I've always been used to horror films. The blood, brains and vomit are all fake. Andrew; No duh smarty pants. (Andrew tickles Althea) Althea: Stop! Andrew: Never babe! Althea: Like. I'm afraid of you? I grew up with 3 older brothers! Andrew: Ok then. (Andrew and Althea start making out until Andrew's parents walk in) Andrew: Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Mrs Matthews: Andrew. Who's this? Andrew: Mom, Dad. Meet Althea Tompkins. Althea: Hello. Andrew: My girlfriend. Mr Matthews: Andrew, we didnt know you started dating now. Andrew: Dad, you're embarrassing me. Althea: I should go. My mom wants me. Andrew: Ok bye. (Althea leaves) Mr & Mrs Matthews: We don't like her. Mrs Matthews: She is probably a slut! Mr Matthews: And you're too young to date! Andrew: I'm 15! If I'm old enough to have a permit, I'm at least old enough to make out with someone! (Andrew storms up to his room) Third Plot: Nolan/Jayley (The next day at school) Nolan: Jayley right? Jayley: Yeah. Hi. Nolan: Look, I really kinda wanted to always talk to you like say if we can hang today maybe. We should hang out sometime. Jayley: Well yes! I have no plans! Nolan: Really? Jayley: Yes. Plus I really wanted to go out with you for a long time! Nolan: Oh nice. Jayley: Pick me up at 6:00. Nolan: It's a date. Jayley: Ok. (They go to the cafeteria as the bell rings) Main Plot: Kristen/Lila (Jayden goes to sit with Lila) Jayden: You ok? Lila: Yeah. It's just I don't wanna be on swim team anymore. Jayden: Oh. Lila: I mean I'm pregnant at 16, I'm the captain, Kristen and I are friends and Danica will have something on me. Evil bitch. I'm quitting. (Kristen overhears Lila about quitting but not why) Jayden: So you and Kristen became close? Lila: Very.She's like so nice and the sweetest thing. It's like I wanna tell her but yet I don't. Help me out here. Jayden: Do what you think is right. Some people may hate quitters but people have their reasons. Lila: Yeah I blame you. Jayden: And now I'm going to my friends. (Jayden goes over to sit with Ariana and Traylor) Ariana: Everything ok? Jayden: Lila's pregnant. Ariana: What? Traylor: Dude! You totally in a way claimed her! Jayden: Shut up. (Lila gets up from her seat then sees Kristen in front of her who's on the verge of tears) Lila: Kristy I... Kristen: You're quitting the team? Lila: Kristen! Kristen: Don't talk to me unless you telll me why! (Lila walks away crying. Kristen slides down a locker crying) Sub Plot: Andrew/Althea (Althea walks over to Andrew) Althea: So your parents? Andrew: Hate you. Althea: What? Andrew: Yeah. Althea: Why? Andrew: Cause I'm too young to date. Althea: You're 15! Andrew: I know! I said that to them! Althea: What are we gonna do? Andrew: Get them to know you I mean they kinda saw us. Althea: True. Andrew: Yeah. Althea; If they don't like me? Andrew: We'll date anyway. Third Plot: Nolan/Jayley (At the mall) Jayley: Hey. French fry? Nolan: Where'd that come from? Jayley: Stupid jocks. Nolan: Man. Always gotta ruin the fun. Jayley: Nolan don't appraoch them. (Nolan walks over to them) Nolan: You throwin' fries at my date? J.D.: Yeah why? Nolan: So? Leave her alone! You threw fries at her. Tyrone: What are you gonna do about it? Jayley: I don't know but I'll do this. (Jayley pours her smoothie on Tyrone. Then Nolan's on Tyrone then kicks J.D. in the crotch as they run away) J.D.: Bitches! Jayley: How fun. Nolan: Very. Main Plot: Kristen/Lila (The next week at school) Kristen: Autumn! Payson! Payson: What's up? Kristen: I have a friend who I became close with and she's like quitting and won't give me a reason. Autumn: Well she is keeping a secret. Kristen: What would you do? Autumn: Here comes your answer. Kristen: What? (Lila approaches Kristen) Lila: Hey. Wanna know what's up? Kristen: Duh. Lila: I'll tell you after school. Kristen: Practice. Lila: Whatever. Sub Plot: Andrew/Althea (At Andrew's) Andrew: Mom, Dad. Now you've gotten to know her. Mrs Matthews: You still can't date her. Andrew: Yes You're just not accepting of what she's like and I don't like that! Mr Matthews: Andrew! You two are too young to be together! Althea: Andrew... Andrew: No we are not! It's an new genereation! And I love her. Althea: What? Andrew: I do. Mrs Matthews: Andrew. Take that back now. Mr Matthews: You know absolutely nothing about love. Andrew: I do. (Andrew and Althea leave his place) Althea: Seriously? Andrew: Yeah. Althea: I love you too. Honest. (Althea and Andrew kiss) Third Plot: Nolan/Jayley (The next day at school) Jayley: Hey I understand if you don't wanna hang with me anymore. Nolan: What? Jayley: Those jocks ruined it. Nolan: But still it was fun. Jayley: Really? Nolan: Yeah. Jayley: That's sweet of you. Nolan: Let's redo it. Jayley: Next Friday? Nolan: Definite. Jayley: Cool. Nolan: Awesome. (Nolan puts his arm around Jayley as they walk down the hall) Main Plot: Kristen/Lila (After practice. In the locker rooms) Kristen: Now are you ready to tell me? Lila: Are you sure you can handle this? Kristen: I'm all ears. Lila: Ok. I'm pregnant. Kristen: What? Lila: I'm serious that's why? Kristen: Wht are you like keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption? Lila: Yeah. Jayden and I are deciding it. Kristen: Oh. Look I think you're doing a brave thing. It's your choice. I'd do the same if I was pregnant. Lila: And that's why I'm giving you captain title. Kristen: Me? But I'm a Sophomore. Lila: Only grades 10-12 are eligible for captain. Kristen: Well thanks Lila. How about we go to my place and watch movies and have pizza? Lila: Cool with me. Kristen: Cool. (They leave the locker rooms) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts